Amiga mía
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Songfic...A el le dolía verla así, y aun más el no poder acercarsele como quisiera...NG con un toque de HG...medio triste...dejen reviews!


Hola!

Aquí regresó con este one-shot. Es una pequeña historia basada en una canción llamada "amiga mía" que ya tiene bastante rato que salió. Y trata sobre los sentimientos de Neville hacía alguien muy especial para él. Creo que esto es algo que realmente pudo pasar, porque siempre melo he imaginado.

Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews!!

**Amiga mía.**

La joven entró apresuradamente en la sala común, mientras su cabello se movía casi con brusquedad, rozando su cara. Se detuvo de golpe y empezó a buscar con la mirada a la única persona con la que podía contar en ese momento. Le fue fácil ubicarlo porque el lugar estaba desierto, y con razón, ya que pasaba de la una. Se acercó cautelosamente hacia él y lo descubrió mirando fijamente hacia la chimenea. Sin embargo cuando él escuchó los pasos de la pelirroja, levantó la mirada y se la encontró frente a frente.

_Ven, siéntate y cuéntame porque  
hay señales de llanto en tus ojos  
se, que tienes algo que ocultar  
y se, que tienes la garganta dolida  
ven, quiero hacerte olvidar  
oh ven, quiero hacer que sonrían tus labios.  
_

No supo cuanto tiempo se miraron, así tan intensamente. Neville casi podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de ella, casi podía oír sus pensamientos y casi podía asegurar la razón por la que ella estaba ahí.

- Neville!- ginny fue la que rompió la conexión visual y lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras luchaba por que sus lágrimas no salieran; un intento algo infructuoso.

Neville sólo pudo corresponder al abrazó y acariciarle el cabello mientras ella se desahogaba. Le dolía tanto verla así, en ese estado, por la culpa de "_él_". Le dolía y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, consolándola una vez más. Cómo siempre. Porque eran amigos. "_Amigos_".

-Ginny…- Neville la tomó dulcemente por los hombros e hizo que ella lo mirara, con sus hermosos ojos castaños enrojecidos.- qué pasó?

-Oh, Neville!- Ginny se pasó una mano por el cabello, sin saber bien si mirarlo o no.- Yo…él…él…

Neville suspiró casi inaudiblemente y con ternura, tomó la mano de ella. Temblaba. Y él también temblaba, dolorosamente.

_Quiero darte lo mejor de mi  
ofrecerte una mano segura  
que no es sexo ni es pasion  
es solo hablar de corazon a corazon  
_

- El…?- El joven tenía miedo de oír la respuesta. No quería saberlo y sin embargo, debía de apoyarla, debía de estar con ella.

-El terminó conmigo!- La pelirroja sollozó una vez más.- No sé porqué, no me…no me dio ninguna explicación…yo pensé que todo iba bien…En serio lo pensaba!

Neville se limitó a escucharla, mientras la chimenea crepitaba enfrente de ellos. La luz que emanaba le daba un color especial a la tez de ella. Se veía tan hermosa…y tan lejana. Tan inalcanzable. Porqué él sabía que así era. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Haciéndose daño él sólo. Escuchándola. Cómo aquél día de verano que ella llegó feliz y sonriente porque su sueño se había hecho realidad, cómo cuando dio su primer beso, cómo cuando terminó por primera vez con alguien…y siempre, siempre había estado él ahí para escucharla. Para sonreírle, para abrazarla, para darle una palabra o sólo mirarla en silencio. Siempre ahí. Siempre amigos.

_Amiga mía quiéreme  
como al amante que nunca seré,  
como a un amanecer,  
amiga mía quiéreme  
como la sombra que siempre es detrás  
y nunca puedes ver.  
_

El joven estudiaba las facciones de ella, no había cambiado mucho con el transcurso de los años, sus rasgos, delicados y femeninos seguían siendo los mismos, aunque ahora tuviera más pecas o sus pómulos estuvieran más marcados. El la encontraba simplemente hermosa.

Con su mano recorrió la mejilla de ella y le limpió las lágrimas que corrían deliberadamente hacia el mentón. La miró y luego lentamente se acercó hacia su cara. Y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-Oh, Neville!- Ginny le tomó las manos entre las suyas.- Yo no se que haría sin ti. Te quiero mucho.

_Ven, dame tus manos ven,  
quiero estar a tu lado en la duda;  
hoy te puedo demostrar al fin  
que se puede dialogar con la luna;  
que un amigo de verdad  
es quien demuestra que es capaz  
de amar…_

-Yo…- Neville cerró los ojos.- también te quiero Ginny…y mucho.- Lo dijo sin mirarla, porque sabía que sí lo hacía, se rompería y no podría seguir guardando el secreto.

Sabía que ella no le correspondería. Y no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia hacía aquel que, limpiamente, le había ganado; aún sin empezar a jugar. Aquél que al mismo tiempo, también era su amigo; aunque en ese momento lo odiara por hacerla llorar. Porque a veces quería matarlo, al ser el causante de sus suspiros…y de sus alegrías. Porque él tenía todo lo que a sí mismo le faltaba. Porque Harry había tenido la valentía de hablar con Ginny y él nunca lo había hecho. Ni lo haría. Porque no debía. Porque no podía.

_Amiga mía quiéreme  
como al amante que nunca seré,  
como a un amanecer,  
amiga mía quiéreme  
como la sombra que siempre es detrás  
y nunca puedes ver.  
_

Ginny se quedó dormida un poco después, con la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de él. Neville había hecho aparecer una pequeña manta que le cubría el cuerpo; y la acariciaba la rojiza cabellera. Amigos. Por siempre. Aunque la amara. Aunque le doliera verla con otra persona. Aunque sus sueños sólo fueran eso. Y ella sólo fuera su amiga.


End file.
